Święta, święta, Levusiowe święta!
by Milciaxx
Summary: Jak wygląda wigilia u Zwiadowców?/troszkę spóźnione/raiting ulegnie zmianie, uwah, a co mi tam/fanart z tumblra/Eren ze Schizofrenią/z dedykacją dla Shampain-san


**Okee, najpierw przedmowa.**

**GOMENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~! Ja naprawdę chciałam, miałam dobre intencje, ale po prostu się NIE DAŁO! Nie dało się zamieścić tego wcześniej! Przepraszam~! Ja si-się postaram, j-ja nadrobię, będę grzeczna, nawet pójdę do spowiedzi, ale nie bijcie, proszę~! *płacze cicho w kącie*  
**

**To cudo ma trzydzieści parę stron w wordzie i jeszcze powstaje. Olbrzym, heheszki ^^**

**Cóż... To jest tylko fragment. Początek, można powiedzieć, mały skrawek tego, co powstało przez tyle dni. Wspomnienia...**

**No... Jest już napisany opis, baardzo dokładnie, ale nie chce mi się go zamieszczać w tym momencie... Przepraszam, ale mój wewnętrzny leń wygrał tę wojnę... *macha białą flagą* Tak, tak, będzie Levuś i Prawuś (Eren) ^^.**

**Aha! I bym zapomniała... Baaardzo dziękuję Shampain-san za podtrzymanie na duchu~! I życzę mojemu tacie najlepszego, jutro ma urodziny ^^**

**Nie przynudzam, papa~!**

* * *

Delikatna miotełka do kurzu poruszała się z gracją i wdziękiem, trzymana przez niewysokiego bruneta o imieniu Rivaille. Miał zawiązaną chustkę na twarzy i włosach, biały fartuch, a pod spodem mieściło się zwykłe umundurowanie członka zwiadowców. Levi zorganizował dziś dzień dobroci dla zwierząt, więc gdy pozostali członkowie grupy do zadań specjalnych siedzieli sobie w salonie i popijali herbatkę, on miał za zadanie sprzątnąć pokój Petry i Erena. Warknął coś pod nosem, zdejmując porcelanowego Mikołaja z półki dziewczyny i przyglądając się jej bez ukrywanej odrazy.  
- Obrzydliwe. - fuknął, rzucając za siebie, celnie trafiając do kosza. - Nie rozumiem dziewczyn...  
- Kapralu Levi! - ni stąd, ni z owąd w drzwiach pojawił się komandor Erwin. Rivaille podniósł swój wzrok na wyższego, próbując swym zirytowanym spojrzeniem zniechęcić Go do pouczania jego zachowania. Niestety próba nie powiodła się, a Erwin patrzył na niego tak samo twardym wzrokiem. Brunet westchnął zdejmując chustkę z twarzy.

- Nie jedynie Petra jest dziwna. W pokoju wszystkich znajduje się taka figurka, sam dawałem im ją do rąk własnych. Ciebie nie chciałem denerwować. - mężczyzna podszedł do kosza i z lekkim obrzydzeniem wyłowił stamtąd mikołaja, który zdążył już się ubrudzić zieloną-mazią-niewiadomego-pochodzenia-ale-w-zapachu-zwiastującą-pleśń. - Niedługo święta Kapralu, zapomniałeś o tym?  
Blada twarz Rivaille'a stała się jeszcze bledsza. No tak, święta! Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?! Ten dziwny dzień, w którym wszyscy się cieszą, chodzą wszędzie gdzie popadnie, śpiewają kolędy, wróżą przyszłość, ubierają choinkę, wmuszają w siebie zajebiście wielką kolację i... Dostają prezenty!  
- Czy to oznacza, że muszę kupić drzewko, bombki, prezenty jakie sobie zażyczą i jeszcze dodatkowo mnóstwo żarcia?! - prawie wrzasnął, wciąż jednak ponurym tonem i podparł się o ścianę, ściskając w dłoni rączkę od szczotki.  
- A czy może oznaczać coś innego? - Erwin uśmiechnął się kpiąco i wyszedł, nie dając brunetowi nagadać na niego, że "jest tępym chujem i amebą do siedmiu boleści, a nawet pantofelek się śmieje z jego jakże wysokiego ilorazu inteligencji".  
- A niech to wszystko piorun trzaśnie. - warknął Rivaille zaciskając zęby i pięści powstrzymując się, aby nie skopać właśnie przeciwległej ściany. Postał tak jeszcze chwilę, walcząc z samym sobą, aż w koniec sapnął cicho i gniewnie omiatając spojrzeniem pomieszczenie, ruszył szybkim marszem w stronę pokoju, w którym urzędowali właśnie pozostali członkowie oddziału do zadań specjalnych.

* * *

Eren siedział wyciszony w fotelu i wpatrywał się tępo w sufit. Śledził wzrokiem o raz n-ty białe kwadraty powstające w wyniku krzyżowania się ze sobą pojedynczych linii. Stało się to niezwykle interesującym zajęciem, ponieważ pozostała ludność znajdująca się w tym pomieszczeniu, prowadziła zaskakująco nudną i pozbawioną sensu rozmowę o polityce, w którą i tak nie wierzył. I tak pojawiały się tam prawie wyłącznie zdania, typu "A wiecie, że kiedyś był taki mały kraj, nazywał się "POLZGA" i tam był facet, który prowadził "ŻONT", i on miał na imię "TUZG", czy jakoś tak, i on był podobno beznadziejny?". Czasem tylko ktoś mruknął, że to są tylko jakieś bajeczki, ale w sumie wszyscy podjęli grę i podsuwali tak beznadziejnie osoby, jakie prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie istniały. Była wzmianka o "GOFINIE", że on z "PARTJI", o "GADŻYŃSKIM", że leciał "TUPOLEWEM" i rozbił się o brzozę, o "HIDLEŻE", że rozpętał II wojnę światową (zaraz...chyba teraz mieliśmy jakąś 18?) i wiele wiele innych niestworzonych rzeczy.

Eren miał świadomość, iż są to tylko bajeczki i prędzej czy później kłamstwo wyjdzie na jaw. Westchnął zamykając oczy.  
- Eren, dobrze się czujesz? - usłyszał przy swoim uchu zaniepokojony głos Petry, gdy nagle...  
Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem a cały oddział spojrzał w stronę wkurzonego, potarganego i sapiącego Leviego. Po plecach członków grupy przebiegły zimne dreszcze, a wszyscy w ekspresowym tempie ustawili się w rządku, wykonując salut i jednocześnie mówiąc "Dzień dobry psze Pana!".  
- Darujcie sobie te cyrki. - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Levi, trochę się jednak uspokajając. - Komandor Erwin prosił o niezwłoczne przekazanie wam, iż... - bezskutecznie próbując ukryć zażenowanie Rivaille odsapnął i zagryzł wargę – Macieee... Napisać list do M-Mikołaja. - Levi odetchnął i spojrzał na pozostałych.  
Mina członków oddziału do zadań specjalnych, była bezcenna. Zdziwienie, wymieszane z rozbawieniem. W końcu nie na co dzień widuje się zaczerwienionego i jąkającego się Rivaille'a.  
Gdy Levi zobaczył ich twarze, jego mina zmieniła się gwałtownie na rozwścieczoną.  
- Wyrobić się do jutra! - wysyczał z nienawiścią i zatrzasnął drzwi.  
Osoby stojące w pomieszczeniu aż drgnęły od uderzenia. Między nimi zapadła napięta cisza, a nikt nie odważył się przerwać jej choćby szuraniem materiału.

* * *

- I CO JA MAM TU NIBY NAPISAĆ?! - wydarł się Mike podirytowany faktem, iż siedział nad tym już pół godziny. To obudziło z transu Erena, który nie miał ani ochoty, ani weny, ani pomysłu jak napisać taki list. Westchnąwszy cicho wstał od stołu i trzymając w dłoni pióro zamoczone w atramencie oraz kartkę papieru, wyszedł z pomieszczenia i ruszył schodami na górę, gdzie znajdował się jego pokój. Od dawna zresztą nieużywany.

W sumie Eren nie bywał tam prawie nigdy. Aż się zdziwił, gdy mimo wszystkich przeszkód, w postaci drugiego piętra podzielonego na dwa, (każde z dwóch rzędów schodów, prowadziły do innej części tego piętra) udało mu się wybrać właściwe schody, dotrzeć na górę i otworzyć drzwi do jego pokoju. No tak, jedynie tam nie było łóżka.

Opadł zmęczony na krzesło i postawił kałamarz na biurku, obok kładąc kartkę. Wgapiał się tępo w datę i niewielki tytuł obnoszący uroczyście, iż list zaadresowany jest do samego Świętgo (Drogi Święty Mikołaju~!). Westchnął odchylając głowę do tyłu. Jeszcze chwila i eksploduje.  
Aż sam się zdziwił, gdy na myśl mu przyszło to, co tak naprawdę chciał sobie życzyć. Momentalnie potrząsnął głową, wytrząsając niedorzeczną myśl. O to poprosi już później, gdy będzie gotowy mentalnie.  
"Ależ ty jesteś gotowy czyż nie?"  
Zmuszając myśl, aby odeszła na drugi plan i wypchała swoją wkurzającą jadaczkę plątaniną nerwów w mózgu chłopaka, zastanowił się nad inną możliwością.  
"Afe do tfo Sfiefefo Mifofaja, fych ie? (Ale to do Świętego Mikołaja, czyż nie?)" Kusiła myśl. "On fefo nie pfefyta! (On tego nie przeczyta!) Najfyfej komalfoh Ilfih, ake hy fo fak fle? (Najwyżej komandor Irvin, ale czy to tak źle?) Ufmieje fiem i pflupuje nakerofas (Uśmieje się i spróbuje nakierować)... TFU!" Myśl wypluła nerwy z buzi. "I spróbuje nakierować go na właściwy tok myślenia tak, aby on sam do ciebie przyszedł i błagał o to..." Na twarzy myśli pojawił się uśmiech. "Tak to bardzo dobry pomysł. Może znajdziesz Go zapakowanego pod choinką, rozpakujesz, a on sam to zrobi?"  
Czerwony ze wstydu Eren potrząsnął głową tak, że myśl boleśnie obiła sobie biodro.  
"AUUUUUUUUUUUUU! No co ty...?"  
"Nie korć mnie!"  
"Ale Ty tego chcesz. Najwyżej dostaniesz coś innego."  
"Taa! Poobijane ciało i tydzień sam na sam z Hanji!"  
"Ej, no weź. On Cię nie pobije na Wigilię. Nie jest aż takim potworem."  
"Jest!"  
"Nie, nie jest. Nie znasz się."  
Chłopak westchnął.  
"Dobra" Skapitulował. "Ale to tylko za to biodro."  
"Nie zapominaj – ja widzę twój umysł. Nie okłamiesz mnie. Skusiłam Cię, a ty chcesz tego. Baaardzo."  
"Niech Ci będzie, przyznaję się..."  
"Łiii~!" Myśl przytuliła się do rdzenia mózgu i roześmiała się. "Dziękuję, dziękuję! Kocham Cię!"  
"Taa, ja Ciebie też..."  
Eren poczekał, aż myśl pożegna się z nim i pójdzie spać jak reszta jego pomysłów. Westchnął i zaczął pisać, powoli uświadamiając sobie, iż zaczyna chyba cierpieć na poważną Schizofrenię.

* * *

Czerwony ze złości, którą nieudolnie próbował zamaskować chustką do sprzątania kurzu Rivaille, zbierał właśnie zapisane, schludnie zapakowane w koperty kartki, które rzekomo miały być listami. Mężczyzna sapnął rozeźlony, posyłając członkom zwiadowców ostatnie rozeźlone spojrzenie i zniknął za drzwiami swojego biura, od razu nimi trzaskając.  
- A temu co za palmę odbiło? - palnął Mike, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.  
- Jesu, Mike! - westchnęła Hanji – Jest całkiem możliwe, że on nas nadal słyszy!  
- I całkiem prawdopodobne, że to pewnie dlatego, albowiem tak wrzeszczycie... - szepnęła Petra zatapiając się w fotelu.  
- Dobra, ja idę do siebie... - mruknął Erd.  
- Ja też.  
- No oki. Eren masz ochotę na mały eksperyment?  
- Wiesz co, jestem już zmęczony... - wywinął się chłopak i nim szalona kobieta zdążyła choćby coś powiedzieć, był już na schodach do piwnicy.  
"Cholera!" Warknął w myślach. "To Rivaille czyta! Mogłaś mnie uprzedzić!" Krzyknął do myśli.  
"Przepraszam!" Myśl rozpłakała się i przytuliła do płata skroniowego. "Przepraszaaaam! Nie wiedziałaaam~!"  
"Dobra, dobra nie becz. Trudno, najwyżej będzie mnie wszystko bolało przez następne dwa tygodnie."  
"Przepraszaaam! Nie chciałam, ja naprawdę nie chciałam!"  
"No ok ok. Nie mam ci tego za złe..."  
"Yupyy!"  
"..."

* * *

Levi przysłuchiwał się rozmowie zza drzwi już od dłuższego czasu, ale gdy wszyscy poszli do swoich łóżek westchnął tylko rozdrażniony i zasiadł do listów. To musiało być zaskoczeniem dla zwiadowców, iż on a nie Komandor Erwin je czytał. Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie twarzy Erena – malowało się na niej zdenerwowanie, strach, przerażenie i panika. Rivaille westchnął. Chyba robi się z niego niezły sadysta.  
Chwycił za list leżący najbliżej. "Petra". Bez zastanowienia otworzył kopertę i zaczął czytać:

"Sz. P. Święty Mikołaju."

- Dość oficjalnie się zaczyna... - mruknął Levi i sięgnął po kubek z kawą.

"To są chyba najsmutniejsze święta, jakie przeżyłam. Mam wrażenie, że świat nienawidzi zwiadowców i uważa ich za wariatów, świrów, głupków. Złudne uczucie bezpieczeństwa zostało nadłamane i chyba takie pozostanie.  
Wiesz Mikołaju, jak to jest poczuć się bezsilnym? To bardzo irytujące uczucie. Gdy widzisz, że wszystko się sypie, ale ty nie masz na to wpływu. Misternie utkany plan, szal życia pruje się na twoich oczach. Jesteś tego w pełni świadomy, ale i tak nic nie robisz. Instynkt nakazuje wypierać się okrutnej prawdy. To naturalna reakcja obronna."

- O BOŻE! - krzyknął Levi zupełnie ignorując fakt, iż zapewne osoba śpiąca nad nim właśnie boleśnie ucierpi na słuchu. - NIE DAM RADY WIĘCEJ CZYTAĆ TEGO GÓWNA, NIE MA MOWY!  
Rivaille złapał się za głowę. Ten kubek wyglądał tak zachęcająco... Na pewno ucieszy się ze spotkania czwartego stopnia z tą ścianą... Zrealizował marzenia naczynia, posprzątał po sobie i ponownie zasiadł przy biurku.

"Nie mam pojęcia, czego mogę sobie życzyć. To, czego chcę jest nierealne, niewykonalne. Na chwilę obecną... Przydałaby mi się poduszka. I kołdra. Taak, kołdra. Tamtą już dawno pożarły mole i mam w niej nieprzyjemne dziury. Cóż... W nocy jest mi TROCHĘ TAK JAKBY zimno."

- KUR...czaczek! -warknął Levi niepocieszony faktem, iż nie miał czym rzucić, by wyładować swoją złość. - To jest OKROPNE! Głupie! Pióra i poszewki są ZA DROGIE! Słyszysz? ZA DROGIE!

Domyślając się, że później będzie już tylko podpis, chwycił swoją listę i z cichym warkotem (tak, tak niczym silnik spalinowy -.-") wpisał obok imienia "Petra" krzywe "kołdra i poduszka" po namyśle dodając emotkę zgona i przekreślonego, amerykańskiego dolara.  
- Cóż... Spodziewałem się bardziej błagania o lepszy świat, czy czegoś takiego, ale jak nie to nie. - wzruszył ramionami. - Mhm... To potrwa dłużej niż myślałem...  
Westchnął, patrząc na stertę listów. No to trza się wziąć za robotę~!


End file.
